


Mareas de Cambios

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones sobre Haruka en su vida universitaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mareas de Cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Mareas de Cambios.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Principalmente Nanase Haruka. Participación de Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Género: Amistad. General.
> 
> Advertencia: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Reflexiones sobre Haruka en su vida universitaria.
> 
> Palabras: 3,005.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms (en Fanfiction.net).

Libre...

Su única filosofía en la vida siempre ha sido ser libre.

Libre como el ave que vuela por la costa sin ataduras.

Libre como las nubes que flotan y lo mismo te dan sombra que lluvia sin preguntar a nadie.

Libre como el agua que tanto ama, la misma que le recibe y lo lleva sin cuestionarlo. A ella no le importa que hará con su futuro, no le importa si cumple las expectativas de los demás, no le importa si mejora sus tiempos o si gana o pierde.

Era por ello, además de otras razones, que cuando más abrumado se sentía e incluso cuando pasaba por su mente tirar la toalla siempre podía contar con ella para reconfortarse, le relajaba como su bálsamo particular.

No es que eso ocurriera muy seguido en realidad, pero sí era muy normal que se molestara por las exigencias que sufría de parte de su entrenador. Makoto siempre le decía que era muy apasionado y que debía ser paciente con los demás pues todas esas exigencias eran para su bien. Aún así ara Haruka nunca dejaría de ser difícil seguir el ritmo impuesto por los demás y quienes lo conocían reconocían su esfuerzo por seguir las instrucciones que le daban.

Era por ello que siempre que podía se sumergía en el agua y se dejaba llevar por ella, que curara sus heridas corporales, sus músculos cansados por el entrenamiento, su mente llena no sólo de tácticas y de tiempos sino también de todos los temas que le enseñaban en la universidad. Dejaba que limpiara su espíritu y lo dejara libre para un día más.

Y si era sincero, agradecía infinitamente poder realizar ese ritual en algo más que la tina de su casa.

─¡Nanase-kun! ¡Si ya terminaste de hacerle el amor al agua, vamos a empezar! ─aquel grito, algo amortiguado gracias al agua, le sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo abrir los ojos. Se puso de pie en la alberca y pudo oír claramente las risas de sus compañeros de equipo, sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello y con tranquilidad caminó hasta la escalera de la alberca para salir, sin hacer caso de las risas.

Sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a que el imperturbable Nanase Haruka ignorara sus comentarios, o casi todos, y que era verdaderamente imposible molestarle o hacerle reír, Shiro-kun decía llevar un registro de gestos vistos en la cara de Nanase y estaba dispuesto a mostrarselo a quien se lo pidiera.

─Anda, sécate bien, primero haremos ejercicios ─Matsuda-kun, el autor de la broma, le alcanzó una toalla y después fue a reunirse con el grupo. Todos iban en ropa deportiva aunque debajo llevaran el traje de baño pues primero debían realizar toda una serie de ejercicios físicos.

Haruka se tomó un momento para entrar al vestidor a ponerse un traje de baño seco, normalmente se quedaría con el mojado pero ahora tenía que ponerse su ropa deportiva para unirse al entrenamiento. Tuvo que darse prisa para que no lo esperaran, algo que fue nuevo para él cuando se unió al equipo.

Cuando salió al área de ejercicios ya el entrenador estaba dando las indicaciones así que se colocó en su lugar y trató de deducir cual sería la rutina ese día, por suerte no variaban demasiado por lo que sólo tuvo que observar un poco a los demás para seguir sin problemas los ejercicios. Pocos lo sabían, pero para compensar su mutismo Haruka había aprendido a ser observador de tal manera que pudiera entender lo que sucedía en su entorno sin tener que preguntarlo. Claro que sólo se preocupaba por poner atención a lo que le interesaba o le fuera particularmente intrigante.

Para concluir los ejercicios dieron algunas vueltas corriendo, y era una suerte para Haruka que no le importara lo que los demás pensaran pues su velocidad en tierra seguía causando risas entre sus compañeros. Recordaba aquel primer día en el equipo cuando tuvieron que realizar toda clase de ejercicios y él fue, por mucho, el peor de todos, especialmente cuando vino el momento de correr y parecía ir en cámara lenta (palabras de Matsuda-kun). Todo fue diferente cuando pasaron a la alberca y para todos fue claro el por qué Nanase Haruka había sido reclutado.

Al principio no alcanzó los primeros lugares aunque igual estaba dentro de los diez mejores. Para frustración de muchos y admiración de otros, logró adelantarles en poco tiempo y ahora encabezaba el tablero del equipo. Aún si en tierra seguía siendo el más lento de todos.

Volvieron a la alberca y ya para nadie fue novedoso que Haruka fuera el primero en desnudarse y observara con ansiedad el agua mientras el entrenador daba nuevas instrucciones. Según Makoto, el amigo de Haruka que a veces iba a visitarles, antes de entrar a la universidad Haruka no dudaba en arrojarse al agua y después recibir las instrucciones del entrenamiento y ahora hacía un esfuerzo por seguir el protocolo.

Una vez que se les permitió empezar con el entrenamiento la mayoría se tomó un momento para observar a Haruka arrojarse al agua, él parecía fundirse con ella grácilmente cual delfín y a muchos les gustaba observarle dar la primera vuelta antes de empezar ellos, era inspirador.

Haruka estaba acostumbrado a que le observaran, desde niño le decían que tenía una técnica muy atractiva y agraciada, que parecía haber nacido para eso. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia pero desde que estaba en la universidad (y con algo de influencia de Rin, si era sincero) había comenzado a sentir cierto grado de vanidad al ser admirado por sus compañeros de ese modo, y si era más sincero todavía también podía decir que hasta era motivante para él esforzarse para no perder esa admiración que le tenían ¿era así como debía sentirse ser un profesional? Suponía que sí, al menos Rin le decía que efectivamente era parte de lo que debía sentir, aunque no sabía si tomarlo en serio luego de la carcajada que soltó cuando se decidió a preguntarle.

Al terminar la primera vuelta uno de los entrenadores ya se encontraba ahí para dar sus observaciones y darles a conocer sus tiempos, como siempre Haruka estaba en primer lugar y como siempre su expresión no demostraba si aquello le hizo feliz o le fue satisfactorio pero el entrenador ya empezaba a entender a su joven más prometedor y ya podía identificar como su postura se relajaba ligeramente y como sus ojos sonreían de aquella manera tan discreta.

Recordaba lo difícil que habían sido las primeras semanas, hablar con Nanase había sido sumamente difícil pues el chico difícilmente hablaba, en el agua era maravilloso y seguía sus instrucciones pero no sabía como tratarlo ni como tomar el hecho de que quisiera estar en el agua el mayor tiempo posible. No es que el chico fuera problemático, simplemente era _diferente_ a todo lo que había tratado hasta el momento.

Terminó comunicándose a la preparatoria Iwatobi para hablar con la asesora del equipo de natación y que le diera información sobre Nanase. Amakata-sensei fue bastante informativa, y se lo agradecía, también le sorprendió un poco lo que supo, aparentemente Nanase tenía un gusto bastante particular por sumergirse en el agua, era sumamente introvertido y gustaba de hacer todo a su modo pero sin ser problemático. Según lo que habló con Amakata-sensei, Nanase estaba tratando de cambiar algunos aspectos de su personalidad para profesionalizarse y eso debía reconocérselo a su pupilo, era de los talentos más increíbles que había visto en su carrera pero curiosamente no le había tomado importancia hasta su último año en la preparatoria y por lo tanto no estaba familiarizado con las exigencias y la competitividad. Eso explicaba por que al principio parecía tan contrariado con los entrenamientos, no es que le molestara o fuera demasiado soberbio (ya le había tocado lidiar con nadadores así) simplemente no había sentido la necesidad de entrenarse adecuadamente por que hasta ahora se había dejado llevar, por decirlo de algún modo, por su gusto por nadar y su talento natural.

No podía evitar preguntarse que habría pasado en la vida del muchacho para que finalmente se decidiera a aceptar las propuestas de los reclutadores e intentar ser profesional. Supo del estrepitoso fracaso durante el torneo de su región en la competencia individual por el que muchos reclutadores lo desecharon como candidato, aunque se recuperó para los relevos y eso ayudó a que todavía algunos reclutadores (él entre ellos) mantuvieran sus esperanzas, así que podía deducir que Nanase no se encontraba en su mejor momento aquella ocasión pero que de algún modo en ese mismo inter encontró su inspiración. No tenía esperanza de averiguar qué le había hecho decidirse pues su pupilo era demasiado hermético pero le bastaba mientras pusiera todo su empeño en mejorar.

Terminó el entrenamiento y los jóvenes se retiraron a los vestidores, para nadie era sorpresa que Nanase siguiera tan tranquilo como cuando empezaron, la sorpresa vino cuando se fue con todos a los vestidores, lo normal era que siguiera nadando con tranquilidad un rato más en la alberca y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que llegara antes que todos para nada y se fuera después de todos para lo mismo.

Nanase Haruka era una persona de rutinas muy marcadas y pocas cosas le hacían modificarla, una de ellas era su amigo de la infancia; Tachibana Makoto. Realmente era el único amigo que le conocían pero todos asumían, correctamente a decir verdad, que eso era por que coincidentemente ambos estaban estudiando en Tokio, aunque en las pocas ocasiones en que Tachibana les visitaba había conversado un poco y hecho referencia a otros amigos que tenían en común pero a todos les era extraño imaginar a Nanase siendo social con alguien, de hecho ni siquiera había mencionado a Tachibana ni una vez y no supieron de su existencia sino hasta que él mismo visitó a Nanase para ver los entrenamientos.

Todos pensaron que Nanase tendría algo importante que hacer como para irse a la hora normal pero nadie le preguntó pues sabían que seguramente respondería de una manera no clara. Además pocos eran los que intentaban entablar una relación más allá del compañerismo con el joven de Iwami ya que su forma de ser terminaba cansando a la mayoría pero al menos sabían que sencillamente era así y no tenía intensión en realidad de ser grosero con los demás.

Los ánimos empezaron a exaltarse estando en los vestidores y para cuando salieron de la universidad todos estaban muy entusiasmados, empezaban las vacaciones de verano y no necesitaban nada más para emocionarse. Incluso Haruka lo estaba aunque no se le notara en su inexpresiva cara.

Algunos de sus compañeros se juntaron para ir a beber algo pero Haruka fue de los que se negó a ir. Otros tantos estaban ya listos para salir de Tokio y visitar a sus familias en otra ciudad o ya tenían otros compromisos. A Haruka simplemente no le interesaba ir.

Cuando entró a la universidad había intentado vivir con sus padres a petición de ellos pero dos factores hubo que impidió que aquello se llevara a cabo a pesar de que sí vivió con ellos un par de semanas. El primer factor fue que la casa de sus padres estaba alejada de la universidad y hacía mucho tiempo para trasladarse, además él no estaba acostumbrado a las distancias tan largas; el segundo factor era que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir solo y su rutina estaba chocando mucho con la de sus padres, los quería pero después de tanto tiempo solo le era molesto que intentaran decirle que hacer y como. A pesar de eso los veía con frecuencia y de hecho solía ir los fines de semana a su casa, siempre con Makoto.

Para empezar las vacaciones él y Makoto habían acordado volver a Iwami, ambos extrañaban a sus amigos pero además Makoto quería ver a su familia. Por su parte Haruka además quería nadar en el mar pues a pesar de que Tokio era un puerto no tenía playas para nadar y tenía que ir a algún parque acuático o trasladarse a las islas Izu pero para su gusto siempre tenían demasiada gente. Estaría un par de semanas en Iwami y luego volvería a Tokio pues pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con sus padres mientras que Makoto se quedaría en Iwami con su familia.

Al salir de la universidad caminó con parsimonia internándose entre la gente que siempre iba de prisa pero que no lograban alterarle. Era en momentos como ese que se preguntaba si alguna vez lograría acostumbrarse al acelerado ritmo de Tokio.

El cielo estaba teñido de naranja cuando llegó a un mirador desde donde se podía contemplar toda la bahía, ese lugar se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos en la gran ciudad ya que era lo más cerca que podía estar del mar y además, primordialmente y tal como le dijera Rin en aquella escapada que tuvieron a Australia, contemplar el mar le hacía sentirse más cerca de sus amigos bajo el pensamiento de que era el mismo mar que los demás podían ver, aunque más correcto sería decir que veían paisajes similares ya que, para empezar, Iwami y Tokio estaban ubicados en lados opuestos de Japón con uno mirando hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste pero ¿por qué ponerse a cuestionar aquel pensamiento romántico que su amigo más sentimental logró implantar muy profundo en él?

El mirador era bastante amplio pero tenía un lugar predilecto, algo lejos de los telescopios que era donde más gente se reunía, al alejarse de eso tenía casi asegurada una contemplación tranquila y sin bullicio, aunque los fines de semana era algo difícil encontrar eso no sólo ahí sino en casi toda la ciudad. Aún a varios metros de distancia y con el sol creando largas sombras pudo reconocer la espalda de su mejor amigo que estaba recargado en la baranda, con la mochila descansando a su lado en el suelo.

─Makoto ─saludó cuando llegó a la baranda y se acomodó junto a él. Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada por respuesta.

─Veo que también quisiste venir aquí ─comentó el más alto que no necesitó respuesta verbal, bastó con aquel casi imperceptible movimiento en el que Haruka parpadeó un poco más lento de lo normal.

»─Es un hermoso atardecer, o quizás es que la perspectiva de las vacaciones lo hace más agradable ─añadió, no esperaba respuesta de Haruka pero sabía que era escuchado.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, sólo admirando el paisaje del mar, los barcos y el atardecer, tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a lo que habían dejado en casa. Haruka se dejó sumir en la contemplación, pensando apenas, recordando el camino que había recorrido en esos meses, ahora era más rápido y más consciente… y menos caprichoso, o eso le había dicho Makoto hace unos días antes de dormir.

Al principio de su nueva vida como estudiantes universitarios no vivían juntos ya que Makoto había arrendado un cuarto pequeño en una casa de estudiantes cuando Haruka le dijo que viviría con sus padres, cosa que finalmente fue un fracaso y Haruka terminó rentando un departamento más amplio y que además era céntrico entre sus universidades, pero Makoto había firmado el arriendo hasta el inicio del verano así que debió esperar hasta entonces para mudarse. Para algunos podía resultar algo extraño pero ellos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a compartir rutina y de todas maneras Makoto iba todos los días para sacarle de la bañera y asegurarse que llegara a tiempo a la escuela.

─¿Makoto? ─llamó de pronto Haruka, rompiendo el silencio.

─¿Qué pasa, Haru? ─giró el cuerpo completo para verlo.

─Hace unos días dijiste que era menos caprichoso ─Makoto rió un poco al recordarlo─ ¿crees eso… de verdad? ─todo lo dijo sin despegar la vista del mar.

─Sí… ─Haruka giró a mirarlo entonces─ has madurado estos meses, desde antes de graduarnos, pero no has dejado de ser tú y eso también es bueno.

─¿Dejar… de ser yo?

─Ajá… me preocupaba un poco que te presionaran demasiado o que te dejaras llevar demasiado por la competitividad y me alegra que estés aprendiendo a ser un profesional pero que al mismo tiempo no te olvides de lo importante que es nadar para ti.

Haruka se sintió halagado por sus palabras y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el mar.

─Si soy sincero… debo agradecerte… ─esperó un momento antes de continuar, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Makoto sobre él─ Si estuviera solo… creo que no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos, creo que me habría rendido si no hubieras estado aquí apoyándome ─la verdad fuera dicha, Haruka buscó una universidad en Tokio no sólo por la calidad, también para poder estar cerca de Makoto.

Todo el mundo pensaba que Makoto siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que Haruka quería, pero la verdad era que muchas veces Haruka era el que se dejaba arrastrar por Makoto. Consciente o inconscientemente.

─Yo siempre estaré apoyándote Haru… ─le puso una mano en el hombro─ y sé que tú siempre me apoyarás también; espero que llegues muy lejos, sé que llegarás muy lejos, sólo te pido que nunca olvides eso.

Haruka voleó a verlo una vez más y le sonrió. Entre ellos pocas veces necesitaban palabras, pero había ocasiones como esa en que el silencio no era suficiente.

─Volvamos a casa ─dijo entonces Haruka, obviando el tema.

─Sí, mañana salimos temprano y debemos descansar… además creo que no has terminado de empacar.

Haruka asintió y sonrió. Makoto tomó su mochila del suelo y se la colgó en el hombro. Dieron la espalda al mar y se encaminaron hacia el departamento que compartían. Lejos de Iwami su vida no dejaría de avanzar y cambiar y eso asustaba un poco a Haruka pero le tranquilizaba saber que no estaba solo, que siempre habría alguien cuidándole la espalda y a cambio no decepcionaría a sus amigos. Ni a sí mismo.

 


End file.
